Si Keras Kepala Berjiwa Sok Pahlawan
by Riria Ly
Summary: Harry yang terus membuat Hermione khawatir setengah mati, plot Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban *ga jago ngarang judul & summary :D*


**Si Keras Kepala Berjiwa Sok Pahlawan**

**Plot Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K Rowling**

Hermione mendekap mulutnya tak percaya dengan kedua tangannya, saat Harry bercerita perihal Sirius Black didalam kereta yang akan menuju Hogwarts untuk memulai tahun ketiganya. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa sahabatnya itu masih hidup dalam menghadapi Lord Voldemort dua tahun ajaran berturut-turut.

"Sirius Black kabur dari penjara untuk menangkapmu? Oh, Harry... kau harus sangat, sangat hati-hati. Jangan cari masalah, Harry," ucapnya ngeri.

"Aku tak pernah cari masalah," kata Harry sakit hati. "Masalah-lah yang biasanya menemukan aku."

"Memangnya Harry begitu tolol, mencari orang gila yang mau membunuhnya?" kata Ron gemetar.

Sepertinya Hermione kelihatannya jauh lebih takut pada Black dibanding Harry sendiri.

"Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari Azkaban," kata Ron gelisah. "Tak ada yang pernah kabur sebelumnya. Dan dia juga napi kelas top."

"Tapi mereka akan bisa menangkapnya, kan?" kata Hermione penasaran. "Maksudku, mereka juga me-minta semua Muggle ikut mencarinya..."

Sebetulnya ia tak terlalu percaya diri akan ucapannya itu, bukan gayanya sama sekali. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Harry semakin khawatir dan harus tetap menyemangatinya.

Hermione merasakan ia tak akan pernah bahagia lagi saat Dementor ada didepan pintu kompartemen mereka. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian mengerikan sewaktu ia kecil, terlebih lagi saat ia melihat Harry tak sadarkan diri, ia langsung bergegas untuk mendekatinya.

"Harry! Harry! Kau tak apa-apa?" Hermione sebenarnya tak berniat untuk menampar-nampar pipinya, bisa dibilang itu refleks.

"A-apa?" Hermione membuang nafas lega saat Harry membuka matanya.

"Kau yakin kau tak apa-apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione, menatap Harry dengan cemas.

"Aku tak mengerti... apa yang terjadi?" kata Harry menyeka lebih banyak keringat dari wajahnya.

Kemudian Ron dan Hermione dibantu Profesor Lupin memberitahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Hermione berpikir Harry agaknya sedikit malu karena efeknya terhadap Dementor berlebihan, jangan salahkan dirimu makanan Dementor adalah kebahagiaan, sementara Harry yang sudah tiga kali menghadapi kejadian yang mengerikan tapi menakjubkan pastilah memiliki banyak luka.

Trelawney memang sinting, setidaknya itu kata Hermione. ia seperti membuang-buang waktu demi mengikuti pelajaran itu, jelas Arithmancy jauh lebih asyik dan menarik. Emosinya semakin membuncah ketika guru Ramalan itu memvonis Harry akan mati tahun ini, hanya gara-gara tanda grim konyol yang ada dicangkir teh Harry. Dia berdebat habis-habisan dengan Ron soal ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau omongkan!" kata Ron, mulai marah. "Grim membuat sebagian besar penyihir ketakutan setengah mati!"

"Nah, itu dia," sambar Hermione dengan nada menang. "Mereka melihat Grim dan mati ketakutan. Grim itu bukan pertanda, melainkan penyebab ke-matian! Dan Harry masih bersama kita karena dia tidak cukup bodoh sehingga setelah melihat Grim lalu berpikir, Baik, lebih baik aku meninggalkan dunia fana ini sekarang."

Namun Harry sepertinya tak begitu ambil pusing, ini membuat Hermione agak jengkel, seharusnya dia ikut mendukung argumennya.

Quidditch, hal yang paling Hermione cemaskan soal Harry. Mencari sebuah bola kecil emas diatas sapu terbang, bukankah itu sedikit berbahaya. Tapi Harry tidak berpendapat demikian, bisa dibilang Quidditch jauh lebih penting daripada buku-buku pelajarannya. Hermione ingat pertandingan pertama Harry, ia hampir jatuh dari sapunya karena dimantrai Quirrel. Ditahun keduanya, ia pernah dikejar-kejar Bludger yang disihir oleh peri rumah, dia bahkan kehilangan tulang tangannya gara-gara Lockhart yang salah membaca mantra. Tetap saja kejadian tersebut tak membuatnya berhenti bermain Quidditch, bisa dibilang makin cinta.

Dan sekarang, pertandingan pertama ditahun ketiganya, kekhawatiran Hermione tak luput juga. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang tengah terjadi hujan lebat dengan sambaran petir yang dahsyat, apalagi tidak jauh dari sana puluhan Dementor tengah berkeliaran bebas dan Harry sangat sensitive akan makhluk itu akhir ini.

"Bagaimana dia bisa memperoleh Snitch jika seperti ini," desah Hermione cemas. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Ia menghiraukan panggilan Ron dan segera berlari meninggalkan bangku penonton. Ia mendapati keberadaan Harry beserta anggota tim Gryffindor yang lain ditepi lapangan.

"Aku punya ide, Harry! Berikan padaku kacamatamu, cepat!" katanya tak sabar. Harry menyerahkan kacamatanya kepada Hermione, dan seluruh tim memandang takjub. Hermione me-nyentuh kacamata itu dengan tongkatnya dan berkata, "Impervius!"

"Nah!" dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, ia menyerahkan kembali kacamata itu kepada Harry. "Kacamatamu sekarang akan menolak air!"

Hermione senang sekali bisa membantu Harry, pengecualian dalam hal mengerjakan tugas, pengecualian lagi jika Harry sudah tak sanggup untuk mengerjakannya. Tetapi sekali lagi kekhawatirannya terwujud. Harry terjatuh dari Nimbusnya.

Hermione tidak begitu memperdulikan keadaannya yang basah kuyup, yang terpenting adalah ia harus berada disamping Harry dan memastikan bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja.

Mata Harry membuka. _Syukurlah_

"Harry!" kata Fred, yang pucat pasi di balik lumpurnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry sambil mencoba duduk dibantu Hermione.

"Kau terjatuh," jawab Fred. "Pasti ada—berapa ya— lima belas meter?"

"Kami mengira kau meninggal," kata Alicia, gemetar. Hermione mengeluarkan suara seperti mendecit. Matanya merah sekali seperti telah menangis berjam-jam.

"Tapi pertandingannya," kata Harry. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa akan diulang?" Tak ada yang menjawab. "Kita tidak—kalah?"

"Diggory mendapatkan Snitch-nya," kata George. "Tepat sesudah kau jatuh. Dia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ketika dia menoleh dan melihatmu ter-geletak di tanah, dia berusaha membatalkannya. Dia juga menginginkan pertandingan ulang. Tetapi mereka menang dengan fair... bahkan Wood pun mengakui-nya."

Harry berbaring diam, tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Mereka telah kalah... untuk pertama kalinya, pertandingan Quidditch yang dimainkannya kalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu Harry," ucap Ron.

"Dumbledore marah sekali," kata Hermione nyaring. "Belum pernah aku melihatnya semurka itu. Dia berlari ke lapangan saat kau terjatuh, melambaikan tongkatnya, dan kau seperti melambat sebelum meng-hantam tanah. Kemudian dia memutar tongkatnya ke arah para Dementor. Meluncurkan sinar perak kepada mereka. Mereka langsung meninggalkan stadion... Dumbledore gusar sekali mereka datang ke lapangan, kami mendengarnya..." suaranya menghilang, ia merasa sangat sedih melihat Harry seperti itu. Apalagi saat mereka memberitahu tentang keadaan Nimbus 2000 nya yang kini berbentuk serpihan.

Pada kunjungan Hogsmeade sebelum natal, Harry masih belum bisa ikut. Hermione pergi bersama Ron dan tengah berada ditoko segala permen Honeydukes, bagian "Rasa-rasa Aneh".

"Ih, tidak, Harry tak akan mau. Permen itu untuk vampir, kurasa," kata Hermione memandang ngeri senampan lollipop rasa darah. "Bagaimana kalau ini?" ujar Ron, mengulurkan stoples Kerumunan Kecoak ke bawah hidung Hermione.

"Jelas tidak mau," kata Harry.

"Harry!" jerit Hermione. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bagaimana—bagaimana kau...?"

Harry bercerita dengan suara rendahnya tentang Peta Perampok yang diberikan oleh kembar Weasley. Ron mengeluh kenapa kakaknya itu tak pernah bercerita padanya.

"Tetapi Harry tidak akan menyimpan peta itu!" kata Hermione, seakan ide ini menggelikan. "Dia akan menyerahkannya kepada Profesor McGonagall. Iya, kan, Harry?"

"Tidak!" kata Harry. "Kalau kuserahkan, aku harus mengatakan dari mana aku mendapatkannya! Filch akan tahu Fred dan George mencurinya!"

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan Sirius Black?" desis Hermione. "Dia bisa saja menggunakan salah satu lorong dalam peta itu untuk memasuki kastil! Para guru harus tahu!"

Harry bersikeras tidak akan menyerahkan peta itu pada McGonagall, ia bilang Black tak akan tahu tentang lorong-lorong rahasia menuju Hogwarts. Hermione ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke rak-rak permen di Honeydukes, mungkin saja sewaktu jatuh dari sapunya otaknya sedikit kegeser.

Ron sama sekali tak membantu dengan menunjuk ke pengumuman yang di-tempelkan di balik pintu toko permen itu.

_ATAS PERINTAH_

_KEMENTERIAN SIHIR_

_Para pelanggan diingatkan bahwa sampai ada pengumuman berikutnya, Dementor akan ber-patroli di jalanjalan di Hogsmeade setiap malam setelah matahari ini diambil untuk keamanan penduduk Hogsmeade dan akan dicabut setelah Sirius Black berhasil itu dianjurkan agar Anda menyelesaikan belanja Anda jauh sebelum malam tiba. Selamat Hari Natal!_

"Paham?" kata Ron pelan. "Aku mau lihat Black mencoba memasuki Honeydukes dengan Dementor berkeliaran di seluruh desa. Lagi pula, Hermione, pemilik Honeydukes akan dengar kalau tokonya dimasuki orang. Mereka kan tinggalnya di atas toko!"

"Ya, tapi—tapi..." Hermione tampak berusaha keras mencari alasan lain. "Harry seharusnya tetap saja tak boleh ke Hogsmeade. Dia tak punya formulir izinnya! Kalau sampai ketahuan, dia akan mendapat kesulitan besar! Dan sekarang belum malam—bagaimana kalau Sirius Black muncul hari ini? Sekarang?"

"Dia pasti kesulitan mencari Harry dalam cuaca begini," kata Ron, mengangguk ke arah jendela ber-sekat kotak-kotak, ke arah salju tebal yang berpusaran di luar. "Ayolah, Hermione, Natal kan sebentar lagi. Boleh dong Harry mendapat selingan."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, kelihatan cemas se-kali. "Apa kau akan melaporkan aku?" Harry bertanya kepadanya sambil nyengir.

_Jangan tampakan ekspresi seperti itu bodoh_ "Oh—tentu saja tidak—tapi, Harry..." _Ya ampun kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini_. "Baiklah aku tak aku tak akan melaporkannya, ayo kita pergi." Hermione berjalan duluan dengan berbagai pertanyaan dibenaknya.

_Apa itu tadi?_ Ia hanya mencemaskan Harry, hanya itu. Tetapi itu tak ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi. Apa selama ini rasa khawatir Hermione pada Harry berarti sesuatu. Hermione Granger, kau harus memeriksakan otakmu setelah ini, barangkali karena terlalu banyak mengambil pelajaran membuat pikirannya tidak normal.

"Harry?" Wajah Ron dan Hermione muncul di kolong meja. Mereka berdua hanya bisa memandangnya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Harry sudah mengetahui cerita tentang Sirius Black yang ternyata sahabat baik Ayahnya namun akhirnya menghianatinya dengan mengumpankan satu-satunya keluarga Potter yang tersisa pada Voldemort. Fakta bahwa pembunuh massal itu adalah Ayah baptisnya pastilah mengguncangkannya. Dan sedihnya Hermione sendiri tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jika ada sihir yang bisa membuat orang bahagia, ia akan melakukannya untuk Harry, apapun itu.

Setelah kejadian di Hogsmeade Hermione tak berhenti mengawasi Harry, pernah suatu kali pria itu keluar dari asrama laki-laki seperti orang sakit dan berniat ingin membalas dendam pada Sirius Black. _"Harry, tolong," kata Hermione waktu itu, matanya berkacakaca, "tolong, berpikir jernihlah. Black me-mang telah melakukan hal yang sangat keji, tapi j-jangan menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya, itulah yang diinginkan Black... oh, Harry, tindakanmu akan menguntungkan Black kalau kau mencarinya. Ibu dan ayahmu pasti tidak ingin kau celaka, kan? Mereka pastilah tak mau kau mencari Black!"_

_"Aku tak akan pernah tahu apa yang mereka ingin-kan karena, gara-gara Black, aku belum pernah bicara dengan mereka," balas Harry pendek._

Hermione ingin sekali berteriak didepannya, _Tidak bisakah kau menuruti perintahku kali ini, ini semua demi kebaikanmu. _Dia sangat khawatir, Ron juga, Mrs Weasley dan banyak yang lainnya. Apa yang diharapkan, dia itu Harry Potter- _si keras kepala berjiwa sok pahlawan_.

**Judul apa-apaan itu? XD**

**Gimana? Mau dilanjut? Soalnya menurut perhitunganku ini masih ada satu part lagi :D**

**Kenapa aku milih plot ini? Karena menurut ri, seri ini baik novel maupun film yang paling oke buat HarMione *ga tau kenapa :D**

**Ini bisa dibilang prequel dari 'Mungkinkah Aku Mencintainya' tapi tentu dari sudut pandang Mione. Yang minta sequel tuh fic ntar ya, soalnya nanti perlu baca ulang novelnya, sementara tugas ri makin lama makin numpuk dan sindrom ayo-baca-novel ri lagi kumat *curhat***

**Makasih banget yang sudah review, jangan lupa RnR lagi ya **


End file.
